


nakama

by abrae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark!Hannigram vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	nakama

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "First Killing" by Roel A. Garcia and Frankie Chan ( _Fallen Angels_ Motion Picture Soundtrack)

  
[nakama | NBC Hannibal](https://vimeo.com/153456617) from [abrae](https://vimeo.com/user16168814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
